tekkit_lite_15fandomcom-20200213-history
Macerator
The Macerator is an all-purpose grinding machine, capable of breaking down ores and other items into Dust, which can later be smelted into their respective ingots. Basically it doubles ingot production! It also efficiently converts Stone to Cobblestone,Cobblestone to Sand, Gravel into Flint, Bone to Bone Meal (with a rate of 1 Bone = 5 Bone Meal, 2 more than normal craft), and Blaze Rod into Blaze Powder. The tier 2 version of this machine is the Rotary Macerator. The Macerator is a very popular machine because of its ability to double mining profit. Every ore block placed into the Macerator creates two ore dust. If macerating Redstone Ore, it outputs 6 Redstone (dust), instead of the usual 4-5. Each piece of dust can be smelted into a single ingot, yielding two ingots for each ore, if macerated. It is also compatible with some Nether Ores (see below). The Macerator is also important for turning Coal into Coal Dust, a key component of Solar Panels and Nano Armor. Recipe Usage The Macerator is largely used to break down ore blocks into two of their respective Dusts, which can then be smelted into individual ingots. This is very useful since the amount of final ingots doubles after macerating the ore blocks. The Macerator uses 800 EU per ore (without overclocker upgrades, overclocker upgrades use more EU per ore, but is faster). Nether Ores Nether Diamond produces 4 diamonds when Macerated. Nether Gold, Tin, Silver, Iron and Copper produce 4 dust each. Nether Coal produces 4 coal, Nether Redstone, Nikolite and Nether Lapis Lazuli produces 24 when macerated. Powering Like all other Industrialcraft machines, the Macerator uses EU (Energy Units). EU can be transmitted to the Macerator by being adjacent to a EU Storage unit, placing an EU Storage item in the Macerator, or by a Cable connection. Unlike the Rotary Macerator, the macerator explodes if the power it receives is over 32 EU/t. Using a transformer upgrade will increase its max power intake to 128 EU/t. A macerator containing 16 overclockers requires 8 HV Solar Arrays to fully power. A macerator can also be powered by placing Redstone Dust in its bottom slot. This will power the macerator with up to 12 overclocker upgrades (note: tested in multiplayer only) -- at 13, the macerator cannot consume redstone dust fast enough to power itself effectively and a different power source is necessary (either in addition to redstone dust, or instead of it). Removal & Recovery There are several ways of removing and recovering a Macerator with varying degrees of success. * By hand - Destroys block, returning nothing, 100% of the time * By Pickaxe - Destroys the Macerator, returns a Machine Block 100% of the time. * By Wrench (IndustrialCraft) or Electric Wrench in normal mode - Returns Macerator 80% of the time, returns a Machine Block 20% of the time. * By Electric Wrench in loss-less mode - Returns Macerator 100% of the time. * By Prototype OmniWrench - Returns Macerator 100% of the time. Video Tutorials Turkish Video Tutorial